memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle
Mister Kyle was a 23rd century Starfleet operations division officer. Kyle was a human of British origin, and spoke with a strong English accent. The Five-Year Mission During the mid-2260s, Lieutenant Kyle served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] under Captain James T. Kirk. Serving primarily as transporter chief, but also functioning as an engineering assistant, and relief helmsman. He was also trained to operate the science station. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") In 2267, Kyle was on duty as transporter chief after the Enterprise was accidently thrown back into Earth's 20th century. He was in the transporter room when the ship's guest, John Christopher ran in pointing a phaser at Kyle and ordering him to transport Christoper back to Earth. Christopher was, however, immobilized by Kirk before Christopher could carry out his threat. Kyle later stood by in the transporter room while Kirk and Sulu beamed down to the airbase to retrieve the US militaries data on the Enterprise. After inadvertantly beaming up an Air Police Sergeant, Kyle was given the duty of watching the officer. After beaming down a second landing party, Kyle asked the sergeant if he was hungry, and got him some chicken soup from the food slot. (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday") Kyle was also on duty in the transporter room, when he was approached by Marla McGivers, who was sporting a phaser at Kyle and told him to move away from the transporter console. As he moved away towards the door, Khan Noonien Singh came up from behind Kyle and incapacitated him. (TOS: "Space Seed") He would later be incapacitated by Leonard McCoy after the delusional McCoy received an accidental overdose of cordrazine. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever" Later Career The 2280s, Kyle was promoted to the rank of Commander and was assigned as the communications officer aboard the [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], under Captain Clark Terrell. In 2285 Kyle would later be stranded on the surface of Ceti Alpha V when Khan Noonien Singh comandeered the Reliant. He, and the rest of the Reliant crew, were later saved by the USS Enterprise, following the latter ship's escape from the Mutara Nebula. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Appendices Additional References * TOS: ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" ** "Catspaw" ** "Friday's Child" ** "Who Mourns for Adonais?" ** "The Doomsday Machine" ** "Wolf in the Fold" ** "The Apple" ** "The Immunity Syndrome" ** "By Any Other Name" ** "The Lights of Zetar" * TAS: ** "Beyond the Farthest Star" ** "The Survivor" ** "Bem" ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "Mudd's Passion" Background Mr. Kyle was played by actor John Winston. His first appearance was in "Tomorrow is Yesterday," where he was credited as "Transporter Chief." Despite being the second most featured speaking-character with a recurring role, next to Christine Chapel, virtually no background was established for Kyle during the Original Series. In spite of this, Michael Okuda would later write a non-canon personnel file for Mr. Kyle for the Star Trek: Starship Creator video game (see below). Aprocrypha In the Starship Creator Okuda used the actor's first name, John as Kyle's first name, and established that he was born in Sheffield, England, Earth in 2241. Kyle had previously been married, but was apparently divorced from his wife, Rebecca, with whom he had two daughters, Susan and Dawn, all of whom were residents of New Berlin, Luna. The profile further elaborated that Kyle graduated in 2263, after which he was assigned as a transporter technician aboard the USS Bull Run. He would later be promoted to lieutenant junior grade, after receiving his starship pilot certificate in 2264. He later transferred to the USS Enterprise as a lieutenant. Following his assignment aboard the Enterprise, Okuda wrote that he transferred to the [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] in 2278 as the senior helmsman. He would given the Citation for Bravery in 2280 after he volunteered to pilot a shuttle ahead of the Bozeman to clear a safe course out of a Tholian minefield. In 2281, he was promoted to lieutenant commander and named second officer of the Bozeman. :This information is, however, contradicted in "Cause and Effect" (TNG) which described the ''Bozeman as having been caught in a temporal causality loop the same year which he apparently signed on to the vessel.'' The Starship Creator profile also established that Kyle transferred to USS Reliant in 2284 at request of Pavel Chekov. Would was then promoted to commander in 2285 and named communications officer and second officer. According to fan lore, Kyle's first name is Winston, after the actor who played him. This name has been adopted in several novelizations and is now considered well-established. The novel Present Tense also gives Kyle's first name as John Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel de:Kyle fr:Kyle